


Couleurs du Monde

by Nerri



Series: Couleurs du Monde [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, No Sex, Soulmate AU, Unrequited Love, color soulmate au, couleurs du monde, à voir pour la suite
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerri/pseuds/Nerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais vu le monde tel qui l'était réellement. Leurs yeux ne percevaient pas la beauté de celui-ci, avec cette panoplie de couleurs donc le nombre tendrait volontiers vers l'infini. Non, pour les « ignorants » (comme certains pouvaient les appeler), ils n'existaient que trois nuances, trois nuances des plus fades, trois nuances que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de « couleur », trois nuances des plus neutres : le noir, le gris et le blanc.</p>
<p>Histoires en 3 OS. </p>
<p>Chapitre 1 : Hinata Shouyou<br/>Chapitre 2 : Tsukishima Kei<br/>Chapitre 3 : Yamaguchi Tadashi</p>
<p>(Et si j'ai la motivation pour, Chapitre 4 : Yaku Morisuke)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couleurs du Monde

Monté sur son petit tabouret, Hinata -tout juste âgé de six ans- se regarda à travers le miroir de sa salle de bains. C'était un gamin énergique et curieux de tout alors ce n'était pas étonnant de le retrouver là, les doigts s'amusant avec ses cheveux. Des cheveux indomptables donc certaines mèches rebiquaient par-ci, par-là et qui le rendait adorable. Malgré tout cela, il ne savait pas de quelle couleur ils étaient. Tout ce qu'il voyait était semblable à un gris plutôt foncé. Il avança son visage près de la glace, ses mains qui prenaient appui de chaque côté du lavabo et ses pieds qui ne touchaient plus le tabouret, en espérant y déceler quelque chose de nouveau mais tout restait désespérément pareil. Il souffla alors et fronça les sourcils par agacement. Il voulait savoir ! Tout de suite et maintenant !

 

« Mamaaan ! » hurla-t-il pour sa mère tandis qu'il se dépêcha de descendre du tabouret, sauter serait plus exact, pour la rejoindre, elle qui se tenait dans la cuisine.

 

Quand elle entendit son fils descendre les quelques marches de l'escalier à une vitesse folle, la mère ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à l'énergie que ce premier pouvait déployer. Et surtout de si bon matin. Elle fit néanmoins un bond lorsqu'elle sentit deux petits bras l'enlaçaient par l'arrière, le frottement de sa petite tête contre le bas de son dos. « Doucement, mon chéri. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre tout en déposant le couteau qu'elle avait en main afin de ne blesser personne.

 

« Dis maman ! » commença Hinata d'une toute petite voix, la tête légèrement plus reculée plus précédemment. « De quelle couleur sont mes cheveux ? »

 

Un sourire aimant sur les lèvres, Mayuki* se retourna vers lui et après avoir essuyer ses mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait, le prit dans ses bras. « Tu es roux comme moi. » Elle s'adressa au petit avec une douce voix tandis que Hinata fronça les sourcils à sa réponse.

 

« Roux ? » répondit-il avec une pointe d'étonnement dans le ton de sa voix. « A quoi ça ressemble ? »

 

« C'est un orange vif. » affirma Mayuki avant de voir de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son fils. Et cela n'avait rien de surprenant car il ne savait même pas à quoi ressembler la couleur "orange" mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Non pas par moquerie mais parce que son adorable gamin lui offrait une bouille des plus craquantes. Elle lui embrassa le front, Shoyo tentait de l'éviter parce qu'il « n'était plus un bébé » puis elle le déposa à terre.

 

Une fois ses deux pieds sur le sol, Hinata leva le bout de son et observa sa maman avec une multitude d'étoiles dans les yeux. C'était comme si il avait eu un éclair de lucidité dans la tête et qu'il voulait absolument le partager avec sa mère et ce, le plus tôt possible. Il sautilla sur place, les poings serrés. « ça ressemble au soleil ?! Comme celui de mon nom ?! »

 

Mayuki afficha un grand sourire face à l'excitation de son fils puis elle secoua la tête tout en caressant les cheveux hirsutes de ce dernier. L'expression du petit se changea rapidement en de la déception. « Dis maman … »

« Oui mon coeur ? » répondit-elle, surprise du ton employé par son enfant. Une voix triste qui lui serra le coeur. Elle voulût vite le réconforter et quand elle commença à s'abaisser, Shoyo ouvrit la bouche pour parler. 

 

« Est-ce .. Est-ce que je la verrais un jour .. ? » Hinata afficha un air triste, les yeux au bord des larmes et Mayuki eût un autre pincement au coeur.

 

« Bien sûr que oui ! » se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre avant que Shoyo ne pleure vraiment. Elle fût vite soulager lorsqu'elle vit que ses mots avaient remis le petit rouquin de bonne humeur. Les enfants avaient cette magnifique capacité à changer d'humeur en quelques secondes et, dans cette situation, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire. « Et bien plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines. Mais cela .. Tu as tout le temps de le découvrir. »

 

Mayuki soupira légèrement afin que Shoyo ne puisse pas l'entendre, il s'en ferait pour elle, elle le connaissait très bien. Car même si Mayuki voulait que Shoyo soit heureux et vive dans un monde à la coupante beauté, elle n'en restait néanmoins qu'une mère qui espérait de tout coeur que son fils ne grandisse pas aussi vite.

 

En réalité, Shoyo ne connaissait en rien à l'histoire de couleurs. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas encore expliqué et il ne leur avait pas encore demandé mais Mayuki savait très bien que ce jour allait arriver. Et cela s'était produit quelques années plus tard, à sa douzième année d'existence.

 

Neuf années s'étaient écoulées depuis cette petite discussion et Hinata se posta devant le miroir de sa salle de bains. Il observa le petit tabouret du coin de l'oeil, certainement par nostalgie, puis il regarda à nouveau sa chevelure toujours aussi bordélique et toujours aussi « grise ». Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas car ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre pleinement sa vie ni même de se consacrer à sa passion qu'était le volley-ball. Et puis, cela faisait quinze ans et quelques mois qu'il voyait le monde en trois couleurs, il s'y était habitué depuis le temps.

 

En arrivant au lycée, Hinata était des plus excités et pour cause, aujourd'hui, l'équipe de Karasuno avait un match d'entraînement. Et pas contre n'importe quelle équipe mais bien contre celle de Nekoma, l'éternelle rivale des Corbeaux (et elle pouvait franchement remercier le prof Takeda pour avoir fait des pieds et des mains -mais surtout des genoux à ce que Shoyo avait compris- afin de réussir à les convaincre de venir dans le Miyagi) .

Profitant d'un soleil radieux pour la saison, Daichi ~~proposa~~ (ordonna) de courir à l'extérieur. Personne n'y avait rien redit.

Avec Kageyama, leur esprit de compétition ne les quittait jamais et l'un comme l'autre ne voulait céder la victoire à l'autre. Alors une fois de plus, Hinata avait salement répondu à la unième provocation ~~de cet enf-~~ de Tobio, au point de se perdre dans le dédale de rues.

 

« Où suis-je ? » se demanda Hinata lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était plus sur le bon chemin. Il paniqua juste après s'être arrêté et ses yeux se déplacèrent rapidement d'un côté puis de l'autre afin d'y retrouver le bon. Il le repéra en peu de seconde mais une silhouette lui attira le regard. Etonné de voir … il lui semblait bien que c'était un jeune garçon mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'affirmer de là où il se trouvait … quelqu'un assis sur le rebord du muret, il s'approcha rapidement de lui.

 

« Hey ! » Hinata cria vers le supposé garçon qu'il pensait qu'il était puis quand celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui pour savoir d'où venait cette voix, il en eût la bonne confirmation. « Tu t'es perdu ? »

 

Cependant, une drôle de sensation se produisit dans le corps de Shoyo et il stoppa net dans son élan. Les yeux de l'adolescent assis -car oui, c'était un adolescent- rencontrèrent ceux de Hinata, ce dernier sentit un vent virulent s'abattre sur lui. Un vent qui subitement apporta quelques petites touches de couleur dans la vision du rouquin. Oui, de minuscules points de lumière se présentèrent devant ses pupilles. Pensant qu'il y avait un problème avec ces dernières, Hinata cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite mais à chaque fois que ses paupières se rouvrirent, il en voyait de plus en plus. Le noir du vêtement de l'inconnu se transforma doucement en une couleur flashy et celle-ci obligea à mettre son bras devant ses yeux. La pelouse grise sur le côté se voyait flamboyer d'un beau vert (Hinata savait que cette couleur était du vert car il avait appris en primaire que l'herbe était verte) et il leva sa tête pour apercevoir que le gris clair du ciel se colorait en un joli bleu clair. Tout était si beau en face et autour de lui. Tout était tellement coloré qu'il lui fallu un petit temps d'adaptation pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui.

 

« Rassure-moi ! Tu les vois aussi toutes ces couleurs ?! » Hinata, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, questionna l'adolescent toujours aussi silencieux et sa seule réponse fût un hochement de tête. « Je m'appelle Hinata Shoyo. Et toi ? »

 

«  … Kozume. Kozume Kenma. » répondit-il avec une timidité non dissimulée.

 

Shoyo s'installa aux côtés de Kenma sauf que ses fesses étaient posées sur le sol et que son dos se collait contre le muret. Les deux mains au sol, il leva le menton afin de regarder ce magnifique ciel. Il l'avait déjà vu des milliers de fois mais jamais en bleu et cela le fit sourire encore plus. Etait-ce possible de se réjouir encore plus qu'il ne l'était ? « C'est donc à ça que ressemble le monde ? Enfin je veux dire, le _vrai_ monde ? C'est beau. »

 

« C'est vrai. » affirma Kenma dans un petit sourire, les yeux levés vers le ciel pour imiter ce Shoyo qui était à côté de lui, avant de remettre le nez dans son jeu qu'il voyait maintenant en couleur, lui aussi. Car pour Kenma aussi, les seules couleurs qu'il connaissait était le noir, le gris et le blanc.

 

« Tu joues à quoi ? » lança le petit rouquin d'un air curieux lorsqu'il baissait le regard vers la console de l'adolescent aux cheveux bicolores. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur sa chevelure mais Shoyo pensa vraiment que celle-ci était plus que bizarre, bien plus que la sienne en tout cas. Le jeu était une succession de couleurs et Hinata se demanda mentalement si cela n'allait pas faire lui mal aux yeux.

 

« Oh. A un jeu d'aventures. » commenta Kenma avant de regarder l'adolescent inconnu qui se tenait à ses côtés, du coin de l'oeil. Un inconnu qui lui avait fait découvrir la beauté du monde qui l'entourait. Un monde terne qui était subitement devenu une immense palette de couleurs. Et tout ça grâce à ce petit … petit … Kenma fronça les sourcils en ne pouvant mettre de mot sur la couleur des cheveux de Hinata. « Quelle est cette couleur ? » demanda-t-il en prenant une de ses mèches entre les doigts.

 

Lorsque Kenma glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Hinata pour lui prendre une mèche, ce dernier se prit d'un petit frisson. Pour être honnête, Shoyo avait toujours adoré qu'on lui touche les cheveux et ce depuis qu'il était tout petit et la main de Kenma, pourtant un inconnu mais un inconnu particulier, n'y avait pas fait exception. Il fronça également des sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de ramener une de ses mèches devant sa vision. A la vue de celle-ci, le visage de Shoyo s'illumina comme le soleil -ce qui n'avait pas échappé au cerveau de Nekoma, songeant immédiatement que son nom « Hinata » lui allait parfaitement bien- puis il constata qu'effectivement, le roux était loin d'être comme le jaune du soleil. « Oh pardon ... » Hinata se retrouva soudainement embarrassé mais si cela ne lui allait pas forcément, un doigt qui lui grattait la tempe droite. « Je .. Comme c'est la première fois que je les vois _vraiment_ ... »

 

Kenma ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire à la réflexion d'Hinata puis il se surprit à jouer avec les douces mèches de cette étrange couleur de cheveux. Lui aussi savait ce que cela signifiait lorsque le spectre de couleur apparaissait devant eux et peut-être qu'inconsciemment … Il fût couper dans sa pensée lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix de Shoyo dans ses oreilles. « Quand j'étais petit, je voulais absolument savoir de quelle couleur était mes cheveux parce que ça me rendait triste de ne voir que du gris et non ma couleur naturelle alors je suis descendu les marches limite quatre par quatre pour demander à ma mère. » Hinata rit par moment lors de son anecdote tandis que Kenma l'écoutait bien sagement, comme si cela était précieux. « Et elle m'a répondu, dans un joli sourire, qu'ils étaient comme les siens. Roux comme les siens. »

 

« Roux ? » répéta Kenma pour lui-même puis d'une toute petite voix, peut-être pour éviter que Shoyo ne l'entende, il reprit : « ça te va bien. » Et avant qu'il ne retire sa main des cheveux de Hinata, la douce mèche qui glissa doucement entre ses doigts, il répliqua à nouveau : « Surtout avec ton nom. »

 

Hinata, craignant de ne pas avoir bien compris Kenma, inclina la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre ce que son nouvel « ami » voulait insinuer par là. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question, une voix masculine l'interrompit au loin.

 

« Ah Kenma, te voilà ! Ça fait une heure que je te ch- » L'adolescent à la crinière noire se rapprocha de Kenma puis quand il vit Hinata, il ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder et de lui offrir un sourire assez flippant à voir. « Oh. Qui es-tu ? » Hinata se releva en vitesse mais en faisant cela, il découvrit le nom de son lycée inscrit sur le haut de son maillot blanc. Et Kenma n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Le rouquin répondit par son nom et prénom tout en le saluant et le noiraud à la crête de coq entraîna Kenma par le bras sous prétexte que le coach allait les engueuler tous les deux si ils restaient une minute de plus ici.

 

Kenma souffla mais il sentit que ses pupilles se dilatèrent à son maximum face à cette découverte et un petit sourire anima son visage, sous le regard plus que surpris de son ami. « A bientôt Shoyo. »

 

Hinata plissa des yeux et la dernière phrase le mit dans une totale incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire par « A bientôt » ? Il était évident qu'ils allaient se revoir, à cause de leur _lien particulier_ , mais son « A bientôt » sous-entendait plus à « rapidement » qu'à « un jour prochain » .. Il tenta d'en comprendre rapidement le sens avant de se rappeler que l'entraînement n'était pas fini et qu'il s'était lui aussi perdu. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, il aurait bien le temps de répondre à cette mystérieuse question si du moins il s'en rappelait bien évidemment, puis il reprit sa route tout en sautillant comme un enfant, émerveillé par toutes ces couleurs qui se présentaient à lui.

 

__

 

« A bientôt ? » L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs regarda le petit aux cheveux bicolores et le tout s'accompagnait encore et toujours de son sourire, qui semblait être une expression fixe sur son visage plus ou moins allongé, qui sous-entendait bien plus que choses qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. « Et bien Kenma, ça ne te ressemble pas. » Il tapa les côtes de son ami grâce à son coude pour chercher la réponse à cet étrange comportement.

 

Kenma se contenta de souffler puis il reprit sa console de jeux pour reprendre la partie là où il l'avait arrêté, ignorant complètement son ami qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à l'attitude glaciale et distante de son meilleur ami. Quel gosse il faisait alors qu'il était plus âgé que Kenma.

 

__

 

Le premier match en couleur contre l'équipe de Nekoma (Hinata avait failli en perdre son japonais lorsqu'il avait vu que Kenma était en réalité le passeur de l'équipe des chats. Comme quoi, le destin était quand même des mieux foutus) avait eu une saveur des plus particulières pour Hinata et malgré sa concentration, il s'était surpris à s'extasier sur des petites ou grandes choses. Comme la couleur rouge et verte des bandes de la balle, de l'orange du parquet (bien moins prononcé que celui de ses cheveux), du bleu sombre des poteaux du filet ainsi que du gris des cheveux de Sugawara (Ah .. ce gris était vraiment sa couleur naturelle ?).

 

Et après une multitude de matches (et surtout de défaites), il était temps pour nos deux équipes de se séparer.

 

« KENMA ! » cria Shoyo, dès sa sortie des vestiaires, quand il vit le petit Kenma qui marchait au loin. Il courût rapidement vers lui, sautant même les cinq marches que composaient le petit escalier -ce que surprit une fois de plus l'équipe de Nekoma- et lui manqua de lui foncer dessus. « Ah ! Pardon Kenma ! Tu me passes ton numéro ? »

 

Kenma hocha la tête, plus surprise par la course de Shoyo que par la subite demande de numéro, puis il sortit son portable afin de lui transférer sur le portable de Hinata et vice-versa. Hinata le remercia et presser par le temps, il le laissa derrière lui, le quittant avec de grands gestes à nouveau.

 

__

 

« Ohoho » lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui tandis qu'elle se rapprocha de Kenma. « Je vois que le minus t'a tapé dans l'oeil. »

 

« Lâche-moi Kuroo. » souffla Kenma avant de regarder le numéro de Hinata qui s'afficha sur son écran, le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit mais qui n'était pas du tout invisible aux yeux de chats de Kuroo.

 

« OH ! » réagit-il subitement, alors qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait entre son passeur et le petit rouquin de Karasuno, et il posa une main sur l'épaule droite de son ami. « Toi aussi, tu vois _les Couleurs_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

 

« Moi aussi ? » releva Kenma tandis qu'il remit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de survêtement puis il se dirigea vers le minibus qui les ramènera vers la gare. 

 

__

 

 

Avant de rentrer chez lui et même si il était éreinté par tous ses matches d'entraînement de l'après-midi, Hinata avait flâné. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer son premier coucher de soleil en couleur et il s'en arrêtait installé en haut d'une petite colline. Après une bonne heure à attendre, il était enfin là et le spectacle ne le décevait absolument pas. Devant ses yeux, les couleurs s’étendirent d'un rouge flamboyant à un jaune pâle. La nuit était vite tombée, enveloppant l'adolescent émerveillé dans une belle nuance de bleu et de violet. Et tout cela parce qu'il avait rencontré Kenma au beau milieu d'une rue. _Kenma, son découvreur de beauté. Son **âme-sœur**._

 

La main sur la porte, Shoyo ouvrit celle-ci et rentra chez lui. Il annonça sa venue puis il retira ses chaussures à l'entrée. Natsu se précipita pour lui sauter dans les bras et celui-ci s'étonna que sa petite sœur ait plus ou moins la même couleur de cheveux que lui, un poil moins prononcé que l'adolescent puis il la déposa avant d'aller retrouver sa mère qui préparait le dîner. « Ah au fait maman, tu avais raison. »

 

Il lui sourit tout en récupérant une banane qui traînait dans la corbeille à fruits puis il quitta rapidement la pièce pour monter l'étage afin de se rendre dans sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires ainsi que pour échanger des mails avec Kenma.

 

Mayuki resta un petit moment interdite avant de sourire et de se faire tirer la robe par une Natsu, qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de sa mère ni même la phrase de son frère. « Dis maman, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Et puis pourquoi Shoyo a dit ça ? Tu as compris, toi ? »

 

« Pour rien. » répondit doucement Mayuki tout en regardant d'un œil aimant son second enfant tout en pensant certainement que ses bambins grandissaient bien trop vite puis elle reprit tout en caressant d'un geste tendre les cheveux de sa fille. « Il a juste découvert les _Couleurs du Monde_. »

**Author's Note:**

> * (nda : Mayuki peut signifier « cocon jaune » mais j'ai choisi de le couper en Ma (pure) et Yuki (neige) donc le prénom de la mère de Shoyo veut dire « Neige pure »)
> 
> Ah et je suis désolée pour "Shoyo", j'ai l'habitude de l'écrire de cette manière.  
> Et oui, il semblerait que, dans le premier OS, je sois une fétichiste des cheveux ...


End file.
